1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a commodity package transporting/discharging device for an automatic vending machine, in which a commodity package taken out from a selected commodity column is transported to a position above a heater by the movement of a transporter and is allowed to fall into a receptacle of the heater, and the commodity package having been heated by the heater is transported to a discharging chute by the movement of the transporter and allowed to fall.
2. Prior Art Statement
In a prior art automatic vending machine with a heater, an microwave heater is usually used as the heating means, and a mechanism for transporting a commodity package to the heater and a mechanism for transporting the commodity package having been heated by the heater to a discharging chute are provided separately.
Therefore, the prior art commodity package transporting/discharging device for an automatic vending machine is complicated not only in structure but also in operation. This means that the device is easily susceptible to mechanical troubles. In addition, it is bulky, and size reduction is difficult.